prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Sparkling・Healing
is an image song sung by Gojo Mayumi that can be found in the second vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Koko de karada wo hogushimashou Janpu shite ōkiku narou Senaka ni tsubasa ga haeta mitai ni te wo nobasou Ohana batake no kurōbā sagasou yo chīsaku narou Mae muki bodi de don'na chansu mo nogasanai Nami ni noru shisei dansu kururi Yawarakasa mo tsuyosa ne fijikaru Kirakira kirakira waratte ne Ohisama mitai na on'nanoko Ganbaru bundake hikatteku Kimochi wa min'na ga purinsesu Akogare ga watashitachi wo migaku Pikapika ni hīringu Soko de kokoro wo iyashimashou Tamashī ga genki wo tsukuru Bodi to sōru wa itsumo futatsu de hitotsu nano Nichiyō mo hayaku okiru suki kirai mō iwanai yo Yasai mo baribari kaze wo taoshite kureru nda ne Redi ojigi suru pōzu pekori Yasashī no mo tsuyosa ne mentaru Yurayura yurayura rirakkusu Sankai kazoete shinkokyū Kokoro to karada no baransu wo Mo ichido wa ni nari goissho ni Yūjō ga watashitachi wo migaku Pikapika ni hīringu Yurayura yurayura rirakkusu Sankai kazoete shinkokyū Kokoro to karada no baransu wo Mo ichido wa ni nari goissho ni Kirakira kirakira waratte ne Ohisama mitai na on'nanoko Ganbaru bundake hikatteku Kimochi wa min'na ga purinsesu Akogare ga watashitachi wo migaku Pikapika ni hīringu Pikapika ni hīringu |-|Kanji= ここでカラダをほぐしましょう ジャンプして　大きくなろう 背中に翼がはえたみたいに　手をのばそう お花畑のクローバー　さがそうよ　小さくなろう 前向きボディで　どんなチャンスものがさない 波にのる姿勢ダンス　くるり やわらかさも強さね　フィジカル キラキラキラキラ　笑ってね おひさまみたいな　女の子 がんばるぶんだけ　光ってく 気持ちはみんなが　プリンセス あこがれが　わたしたちを　みがく ピカピカにヒーリング そこでココロを癒しましょう たましいが　元気をつくる ボディとソウルは　いつも2つでひとつなの 日曜も早く起きる　好き嫌い　もう言わないよ 野菜もばりばり　風邪を倒してくれるんだね レディ　おじぎするポーズ　ぺこり やさしいのも強さね　メンタル ゆらゆらゆらゆら　リラックス 3回かぞえて　深呼吸 こころとカラダの　バランスを もいちど輪になり　ご一緒に 友情が　わたしたちを　みがく ピカピカにヒーリング ゆらゆらゆらゆら　リラックス 3回かぞえて　深呼吸 こころとカラダの　バランスを もいちど輪になり　ご一緒に キラキラキラキラ　笑ってね おひさまみたいな　女の子 がんばるぶんだけ　光ってく 気持ちはみんなが　プリンセス あこがれが　わたしたちを　みがく ピカピカにヒーリング ピカピカにヒーリング |-| English= Hey, let's loosen up our bodies And prepare ourselves to make a big leap On our backs are wings so let's stretch our hands to the sky As I become small I discover a field of flowers and clovers By chance as I turn my body towards it The psychical yet gentle waves dance To stay strong yet graceful as they spin Your smile sparkles brightly Just like the sun the girl Does her best to shine The princess keeps all of our feelings and wishes That we long for to continue to shine The sparkles are healing To find the energy within your heart Prepare your spirit for the cure So the body and soul can become one On Sunday I also wake up early so I won't say whether I like or dislike it anymore I will munch on vegetables since they can cure my cold away Getting ready to strike a pose With this strong yet gentle power Stop trembling and relax Count to three and take deep breath With the balance of the body and the heart I can hear a sound ringing inside of me With our shining friendship we will use our Sparkles that are healing Stop trembling and relax Count to three and take deep breath With the balance of the body and the heart I can hear a sound ringing inside of me Your smile sparkles brightly Just like the sun the girl Does her best to shine The princess keeps all of our feelings and wishes That we long for to continue to shine The sparkles are healing The sparkles are healing Audio Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs